To Be Alone
by writerjunkie
Summary: Faith leaves Buffy and this is how she deals about it.Might be a sequel but it's up to guys if i should contiue.


TILE: To Be Alone

RATING: T

PARING: B/F

DISCLAMIER: I owe nothing! Joss does, remember that. He's the best!

SUMMARY: Faith leaves Buffy and this is how Buffy deals.

NOTES: Thoughts of a sequel I don't know you guys decide and I'll think about it and please excuse my spelling that really isn't my good spot in writing fics.

BUFFY'S POV

Here I go again, crying it still hasn't stopped and I haven't moved from my bed that I'm lying on facing the wall staring into space and thinking. I've never felt this much pain or this hurt since Angel left me in high school and even though I stopped sobbing and whimpering my tears still seem to slide down my face. I bet you're wondering what or WHO did this to me? SHE did this to me, FAITH did this to me. She left me, and it hurts so much. She didn't even give me a proper reason why she just left and said this had to be done and left. I can still smell her scent in the air, in my bedroom, OUR bedroom, and through OUR house. Yeah that's right me and her were dating, we've been together for 4 months now. And out of now where she just says she leaving me and don't even know why.

I remember all the fun, sweet, and romantic things we did together as if it were yesterday and just thinking about it brings a smile to my face but only for a moment once I realize she's gone and will never come back. But I shake that from my head as I think back to when we went to the bronze after slaying to shake off our post slaying side effects. I'll never forget that day, the day where we first made love to each other.

FLASH BACK

We just came back from fighting a group of vamps in this crypt we found infested with those things. I was still all jumpy and edgy from the battle we had and we decided to go to the bronze to let some of your jumpiness out by dancing the night away. You can tell Faith was all wired up by the way she was walking and giving these lustful looks to every person she saw, even me! I blushed when she gave me that look and she made it even bigger licking her lips at me. She was flirting with me; at least I thought she was till this day I still don't know. I never bothered to ask her when we were dating, so I just looked a way and that's when her favorite band comes up from the speakers.

She perks up and grabs my hand pulling me to the dace floor. "Come on B dance with me! I love this song!" she yells to me over the music smiling at me with a big smirk on her face. I could help but smile back at her as the Rob Zombie-Living Dead Girl comes through the sound system. And I have no choice to dance with her as she starts to dance herself already starting up a crowd of men. So I dance with her going with the beat to the music, she goes up to me wrapping her arms around my waist and I let her as we dance together as if we were one. She rests a hand on my stomach and I place my hand with her's using my other hand to run it through her thick dark hair and it feels like silk between my fingers.

She leans down and nuzzles the back of my neck making me shiver in a good way. As I continue to dance she talks, whispering into my ear. "I love you Buffy more then anything." she says to me and I turn to meet her lips with mine in a long passionate kiss. We stay like that for a while until I realize we're in a public place with a audience around us I pull back and look into her chocolate brown eyes that seem to bare her soul in them and I could help but fall right into them. "I love you too." I say back with out a problem and she leans down kissing me again. But this time I stop her still remembering our crowd we have. "Faith not here, there's people." I tell her and she smiles at me then nods so we leave.

Once we're outside I face her to needing her to answer one very important question that means something to me. "Faith the kiss wasn't because you're all horny and just want a quick screw is it?" I ask her wanting intensively for her answer she looks at me thinking of what to say making me very nervous. "No it's not B, I love you and always have since I first saw you." she finally answered making me smile widely and I kiss her quickly and take her hand. "Come on, let's go to my place." I tell her with a little smirk on me lips and Faith easily returned it to me. So we walked to my place hand in hand as it we were together forever and go inside once inside she's all over me.

Kissing me deeply with her hands roaming every where on my body and I do it right back to her. We start to take off each others' clothing as we walk up the stairs to my room never breaking the kiss as we walked. We then broke apart for air breathing heavily. "I love you Buffy so much and I want to be with you...forever." she told me right before we made love and it was great. She showed me how much she loved me as well as I did to her. We did that through the whole night and went to sleep near dawn sleeping in each other's arms and never wanting to let go.

END OF FLAS BACK

But who knew that forever wasn't a long time, it just wasn't long enough for us it only last 4 months. God it hurts so much and I don't I think I could take it anymore. I wipe my tears away and get up going to my window and look out into the dark cool night. The night sky sparkled all over with stars and it shimmered like bits of white soft snow. It was peaceful outside by it was a wreck and loud in my head with so many thought of tonight. But I'm gonna move on and never stop for a second to think of her just like she did when she just easily left me. I look at my room and see thousands of pictures that have her in them and me and her together in them as well. I take all of them and throw them down onto the floor with a crash and as I did I started to cry again.

I broke down falling to my knees on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. I look down at the broken frame with a picture of me and her sitting on the house porch. We looked so happy but I guess we really weren't and that makes me cry even more. "Faith." I gasp out between my sobs and I get up and through every picture I could fine right in the garbage. Why do I always end up alone with all the people I care about leaving me I just wish it stop? Please... just make it stop? Make it go away for once? Now I know I really know how it feels To Be Alone...


End file.
